Damien
Damien, known as the Sword of Destruction, is one of the Commanders of the Black Mage, the Demon's once-thought deceased brother, and the short-lived Transcendent of Life. He's also the main instigator of the events in the Root Abyss and the Stone Colossus. He later serves as the main antagonist of the second blockbuster Heroes of Maple as the one who was predicted to destroy the World Tree. Story Early Life Damien and his older brother Demon were born in Tynerum, a land of demons under a demon raced father and human mother. In Tynerum, the land was under the rule of Absolute Power. Due to the fact that Demon and Damien were half-human, they were humiliated and constantly discriminated. At one point, Damien was about to be beaten up by thugs, resulting in Demon's powers to awaken. Demon promises to protect Damien against bullies, which Damien look up to him. At the same time, Damien felt insecure as he does not have any devil powers, unlike his brother. Webtoon In the Korean Official website, a webtoon is centered around Damien. This focuses on Damien's point of view and the life before the incident. Nexon has commissioned the artist to make a webtoon called Damien. *Chapter 1 *Chapter 2 *Chapter 3 *Chapter 4 *Chapter 5 Joining the Black Mage Many years ago, Arkarium was tasked to annihilate southern Minar Forest by the Black Mage. Damien was seemingly killed in the process, leaving a childhood locket which was found by Demon. Demon was overcome with shock and anguish over his and their mother's deaths. However, despite his apparent death, Damien had became the newest commander of the Black Mage. It was later revealed that during the attack, Damien's powers awakened to defend his home but collapsed. After he regained consciousness, he realized what he had done and was invited by Arkarium to join them. Thinking that he might bring his mother back, Damien joins the Black Mage as one of the commanders. In truth, Arkarium uses his abilities to manipulate Damien as he had found use in him and disposed of his mother. World Tree Assault Damien was tasked to "take care" of the World Tree, the Transcendent of Life, who rests in the Root Abyss to recover her energy. To prevent her from restoring her power and regaining her original form, Damien summoned the seal guardians, Von Bon, Pierre, Crimson Queen, and Vellum. These generals taint the Root Abyss with darkness, keeping the World Tree trapped within. They were all defeated by the Maple Alliance, freeing the World Tree. However, Damien indefinitely revives his generals, who will continue to threaten Victoria Island. Eventually, Damien kills Shinsoo, the Divine Bird of Ereve, leading to the awakening of Cygnus's powers, resurrecting Shinsoo. Meeting with Alpha and Beta (Transcendent of Time) Damien, along with the remainder of the Black Mage's Commanders, meet with Zero to discuss the Black Mage's plan of merging Maple World and Grandis so their leader could become the Transcendent of both worlds, and offer Zero that position as well. When they refuse to put their trust in the commanders, Damien calls them "arrogant fools". Fall of Black Heaven and Commence of Future Plan At the end of the Black Heaven storyline, Arkarium and the Black Mage discuss of Gelimer's failure and betrayal. The Black Mage tells Arkarium not to lay a finger on the one who defeated Gelimer, and leaves his next plan to Damien. Heroes of Maple Blockbuster In the Heroes of Maple: Prequel video, his mark is seen on the wolf swallowing the World Tree whole as the predicted threat. In Slumbering Dragon Island, he uses his power to infect Afrien, Freud's dragon partner. He appears again right in front of the group; Evan, Aran, Shade and Mir. Aran fights Damien in a brief brawl, but his blade proved to be too much for the polearm-wielding hero to handle and easily knocks her back. He survived Afrien's might in the end. However, it was revealed that he had taken Alice hostage. Before the battle, he visited his old home, though his brother Demon defeated his troops. He then removed his cover, shocking Demon the most. He then argued with his brother over the hardships they faced and the time they became the Black Mage commanders. Demon tries to tell Damien to let go from the power he had, but Damien strikes his own brother, with a warning not to interfere in the battle, though he showed a bit of hesitation. After the heroes managed to get the Abraxas, Damien continues to carry out his plans, though Arkarium struck his raw nerve by showing his mother, who was frozen in time (actually an illusion). Using the information he gathered during the time he strikes Maha, Damien rallies his troops to the other dimension, where the heroes were to strike them down and to get the Transcendent Stone. He crash lands into the Cosmic Museum and won against Luminous, Phantom and Mercedes with ease. He eventually steals the stone and his troops succeed in destroying the Abraxas. However, he was double crossed by Arkarium, who reveals that he had manipulated Damien from the very start during the time his home was destroyed and was the one who killed his mother. But Damien used his newly acquired power to strike down Arkarium, which comes to the extent that Arkarium have to remain in his snake form. Damien eventually used the power of the Transcendence Stone to engulf the World Tree. However, the heroes and Evan arrives to stop him. This eventually lead Damien to be swallowed by the power of the Devil Spirit residing in his sword in his final battle against the heroes. The Devil Spirit of Vengeance from the sword emerges after Damien was defeated, trying to swallow Evan, but failed. Demon decides to destroy the Spirit of Vengeance, however, it will also cost Damien his life. Damien does not hesitate to tell his brother to destroy the Spirit of Vengeance as he had awaited that his death was looming. With the Spirit of Vengeance destroyed by Demon, Damien eventually dies by his brother's arms. Since Damien absorbed most of the Maple World's vitality, the World Tree scattered her power across the Maple World to restore its vitality. However, this was all part of the Black Mage's plan to incapacitate the Transcendents of the Maple World, so that the Maple World will merge with Grandis. Chu Chu Island & Yum Yum Island In Chu Chu Island, the player character meets the chief of the village, Lyon, whose cape has Damien's insignia. The player doesn't realize it until arriving in Yum Yum Island, an area close by, where the NPCs and mobs are formed from the Erda of the most powerful beings in Maple World. The player meets NPCs resembling bosses from Root Abyss, as well as a dog that resembles Horntail, leading to the realization that Lyon is formed from Damien's Erda. Tenebris Despite his death at the World Tree, his service to the Black Mage was not over. Hilla resurrects him along with Lotus at the Labyrinth of Suffering to combat the forces of the Alliance. FriendStory In FriendStory, Damien's counterpart is a rock star that serves as the antagonist of chapter 6, where he and his band (counterparts of the Root Abyss bosses) turn many of the students and faculty (including Cygnus) into slavishly loyal "rock zombies". After insulting a song written by 10 Boogies, he is challenged by the player and his/her band (made up of the student counterparts of the Cygnus Knights); once the player's band wins, his pride spawns a Troublemaker. After its defeat, Damien insults his opposition but admits that they weren't "half bad" before leaving. Gallery 메이플스토리 루타비스|KMS Root Abyss Teaser MapleStory - Tempest Root Abyss Animated Epic|GMS Root Abyss Animated Introduction Heroes Of Maple prequel MapleStory - Heroes of Maple Prequel Heroes Of Maple PV MapleStory Heroes of Maple Promotional Video (EN ZHTW KR Subtitles) Heroes Of Maple FINAL ACT PV MapleStory - Heroes of Maple Act 4 Cutscene Heroes of Maple Damien Trailer 【新楓之谷】楓葉英雄 Chapter 1 【新楓之谷】楓葉英雄 Chapter 4 【メイプルストーリー】HEROES of MAPLE Prequel PV 【MapleStory】Heroes of Maple Prequel PV JP Ver (English Subtitles) 【メイプルストーリー】HEROES of MAPLE PV 【メイプルストーリー】HEROES of MAPLE Final PV 【メイプルストーリー】HEROES of MAPLE Act.4 MapleStorySEA - Heroes of Maple Opening Trailer MapleStorySEA - Heroes of Maple The Corrupted World Tree 데몬 데미안 - 검은마법사 Artwork Damien (Root Abyss).png|Damien in the Root Abyss Damien in Phase 1.jpg|Damien in Heroes of Maple Artwork Damien (Soul Collector 1).png|Damien Soul Collector artwork I'll show you the power of the Demons! Artwork Damien (Soul Collector 2).png|Damien Soul Collector artwork (all souls added) Please don't forget me... Artwork Damien (Boss Queue).png|Damien Boss Queue artwork NPCArtwork Damien (1).png|NPC Artwork of Damien (Heroes of Maple) NPCArtwork Damien (2).png|NPC Artwork of Damien (Heroes of Maple storyline) NPCArtwork Damien (3).png|NPC Artwork of Damien (Heroes of Maple storyline) NPCArtwork Damien (4).png|NPC Artwork of Damien (Heroes of Maple storyline) NPCArtwork Damien (5).png|NPC Artwork of Damien (Heroes of Maple storyline) NPCArtwork Damien (6).png|NPC Artwork of Damien (Heroes of Maple storyline) NPCArtwork Damien (7).png|NPC Artwork of Damien (Heroes of Maple storyline) NPCArtwork Damien (8).png|NPC Artwork of Damien (Heroes of Maple storyline) NPCArtwork Damien (9).png|NPC Artwork of Damien (Heroes of Maple storyline) NPCArtwork Damien (10).png|NPC Artwork of Damien (Heroes of Maple storyline) NPCArtwork Damien (11).png|NPC Artwork of Damien (Heroes of Maple storyline) NPCArtwork Damien (12).png|NPC Artwork of Damien (Heroes of Maple storyline) NPCArtwork Damien (13).png|NPC Artwork of Damien (Heroes of Maple storyline) NPCArtwork Damien (14).png|NPC Artwork of Damien (Heroes of Maple storyline) NPCArtwork Damien (15).png|NPC Artwork of Damien (Heroes of Maple storyline) NPCArtwork Damien (16).png|NPC Artwork of Damien (Heroes of Maple storyline) NPCArtwork Damien (17).png|NPC Artwork of Damien (Heroes of Maple storyline) NPCArtwork Damien (18).png|NPC Artwork of Damien (Heroes of Maple storyline) NPCArtwork Damien (19).png|NPC Artwork of Damien (Heroes of Maple storyline) NPCArtwork Damien (20).png|NPC Artwork of Damien (Heroes of Maple storyline) NPCArtwork Damien (Young 1).png|NPC Artwork of a young Damien (Heroes of Maple storyline) NPCArtwork Damien (Young 2).png|NPC Artwork of a young Damien (Heroes of Maple storyline) NPCArtwork Damien (FriendStory 1).png|NPC Artwork of Damien (FriendStory) NPCArtwork Damien (FriendStory 2).png|NPC Artwork of Damien (FriendStory) NPCArtwork Damien (FriendStory 3).png|NPC Artwork of Damien (FriendStory) NPCArtwork Damien (FriendStory 4).png|NPC Artwork of Damien (FriendStory) NPCArtwork Damien (FriendStory 5).png|NPC Artwork of Damien (FriendStory) NPCArtwork Damien (FriendStory 6).png|NPC Artwork of Damien (FriendStory) NPCArtwork Damien (FriendStory 7).png|NPC Artwork of Damien (FriendStory) NPCArtwork Damien (FriendStory 8).png|NPC Artwork of Damien (FriendStory) NPCArtwork Damien (Labyrinth of Suffering).png|NPC Artwork of Damien (Labyrinth of Suffering storyline) Mob Necro Damien.png|A reanimated Damien at the Labyrinth of Suffering Damien Phone Background 720x1480 1.jpg|Damien phone background 720x1480 Damien Phone Background 1080x1920 1.jpg|Damien phone background 1080x1920 Damien Phone Background 720x1480 2.jpg|Damien phone background 720x1480 Damien Phone Background 1080x1920 2.jpg|Damien phone background 1080x1920 Cutscene Damien (Boss Phase 1).gif|Phase 1 Cutscene Cutscene Damien (Boss Phase 2).gif|Phase 2 Cutscene Direction Damien Face.png|Damien (Yum Yum Island storyline) Trivia *A Demon character in FriendStory has a noticeably different reaction to Damien than any other character. *Damien was the second Black Mage Commander to be defeated in a blockbuster, succeeding Lotus. Coincidentally, both of them have siblings and died by their arms. *데미안 (Demian) and Abraxas coincidentally are both names used in Hermann Hesse's 1919 novel Demian, where a major character is named Max Demian and the god Abraxas is referred to throughout the story. Demon, Damien's brother, also breaks free from an egg when he is discovered by the Black Wings, which also ties back to Abraxas's symbol of a bird breaking free from an egg. Category:Characters Category:Black Mage Commanders